


look to the western sky

by progressivestupidity (octolingkiera)



Series: kiera's iz drabbles (of doom!!) [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Zimvoid arc, angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/progressivestupidity
Summary: In the aftermath of the Zimvoid, Zib is left with only himself to blame
Series: kiera's iz drabbles (of doom!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	look to the western sky

**Author's Note:**

> was takin a shower earlier and wanted to write a zib drabble. wrote this in about half an hour while playing "defying gravity" from _wicked_ on repeat

It was all gone. Everything he worked for, everything he sacrificed, reduced into ruin and rubble, and gone, all gone.

Zib sits upon his tower and gazes across the wasteland of his reality wondering when it had all gone so wrong.

**I hope you’re happy.**

“Shut up,” he mumbles, poking an inert piece of machinery with his foot.

**Look what you’ve done.**

“Stop talking.”

**This is all your fault.**

“No, it’s not,” he hisses, hands going knuckled where they’re gripping his arms.

**If it wasn’t for you, none of this would have happened.**

“That’s not true,” he growls, glaring into nothing.

**If it wasn’t for you, I would still be alive!**

“Shut up, _Zim!”_ Zib finally snaps, jolting to his feet. “It doesn’t matter if I killed you or not because _you’re still here!”_

**And whose fault is that?**

Zib’s anger rushes out of him like water from a drain. “It’s mine,” he said, falling to sit once again. “I thought if I could just… _beat you_ that everything… and then everything would be okay…”

**…It doesn’t work that way.**

“And what do _you_ know?” Zib grumbles, crossing his arms over his knees.

**I know you’re an idiot.**

Zib opens his mouth to argue back, but before he can make a sound, he’s cut off.

**And I know that sometimes no matter what you do, it just doesn’t matter in the end.**

Zib grits his teeth. “You’re awfully full of yourself.”

**Death does that to a person.**

“Some person you are.”

**Takes one to know one.**

“Shut up! Shut up shut up _shut up!”_ Zib screams, clutching at his hair. “I’m so _sick_ of listening to you! No matter what I do, I can’t get away from you! You’ve ruined my life and I don’t regret destroying you!”

The silence that follows is oppressive.

Zib breathes heavily and slums forward. The void around him is empty and quiet, lacking even the slightest breeze. His ears are ringing.

**Though I can’t imagine how, I hope you’re happy right now.**

“Too late for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short ✌️
> 
> im lookin' for a gen chat iz discord so if you're open to new members, hmu
> 
> [feel free to check me out on tumblr](https://progressivestupidity.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
